


IM JUST TESTING THINGS PLEASE IGNORE

by sburb_player



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player





	IM JUST TESTING THINGS PLEASE IGNORE

\-- carinoGeneticist [CG]  started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  \--  
CG: DAVE WE HAVE A PROBLEM  
CG: A HUGE ONE  
CG: IF YOU DONT RESPOND IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I WILL CHOP OFF YOU BULGE AND SHOVE MY SICKLE UP YOUR ASSHOLE   
TG: yo karkat  
TG: what are you shouting your nubs off for now  
TG: dude you need to chill out sometime  
CG: THE ADDLE PANNED EGBERT IS HERE   
TG: just take a chill pill settle down on the chill couch and   
TG: wait what   


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG]  went idle --

TG: no man dont leave  
TG: where is he?! 


End file.
